deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hengsha Court Gardens
The Hengsha Court Gardens (Chinese: 横沙法院花园) is a location in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is a large apartment building located in the Youzhao District of Lower Hengsha. Adam Jensen visits it after defeating Lawrence Barrett, who directs him to the Court Gardens. At the time of Jensen's first visit, it has been closed down by Belltower security agents, who are performing a raid on Arie van Bruggen's apartment. The front yard and roof are blocked by a barricade and several Belltower light and medium agents. The light agents hold pistols and the medium ones hold machine pistols. They will not shoot on sight, but upon passing or being seen further than the medium will trigger them all to shoot at Jensen. Taking the front entrance is not recommended if Jensen does not want to confront enemies, as the two guarding the front door are very difficult to sneak past. The apartments at ground level hold several useful items, but are not necessary for any main or side quest. Climbing onto a roof and sliding behind a billboard will allow Jensen onto the roof of the perimeter wall of the ground area. Jensen can sneak around this roof to an unlocked door into the hotel, or crawl into the airvent in the public bathroom to access the elevator shaft. There is a Praxis kit at the bottom of the elevator shaft, but traversing the shaft requires a lot of climbing. Once at the top floor, Jensen can enter van Bruggen's room for the Hunting the Hacker main quest, or Jaya's room only if he is pursuing the Bar Tab side quest. Otherwise she will not be here. Jensen can either enter van Bruggen's apartment through the front door, necessitating that they eliminate two light Belltower agents, or crawl through an airvent if he has upgraded Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis to lift a vending machine. The apartment itself has 3 more light Belltower agents. Trivia * Leftmost of the empty apartments on the first floor (Mao Yinpei's home) appears to be the site of several unsuccessful suicide attempts. A bottle of sleeping pills has been spilled near the bed, a bottle of methanol with a pizza box by the couch, a toaster in the bathtub, and blood splatters from a gunshot can be seen by a chair. Diamond Back .357 bullets can be found near the bathtub. * Another apartment (rightmost from the entrance) seems to be a home of manhua fan. One may find several tomes piled in the wardrobe, more of them in the safe. * One of van Bruggen's bathrooms does not have toilet paper. It does, however, have three sea shells, a reference to the film Demolition Man. * A secret computer room hidden in the walls of van Bruggen's apartment has several sticky notes with Internet memes and strange reminders on them, such as "Get Broccoli and Lube" and "Call mom". One of these sticky notes has a series of 0's and 1's. Although one would assume that this is a sequence of binary, the numbers are neither divisible by 8, nor separated every 8 digits like normal binary. Even when properly spaced and the last 6 digits are removed, the message translates to gibberish. As the note is folded, making it hard to see the full message, this is most likely just a developer oversight. * The Chinese name of this location is incorrect, as "法院" stands for "court of law" instead of "courtyard". The correct Chinese name would be "庭院". The incorrect characters are given only on public street signs, not on the building itself, so they could have been mistranslated by an unwitting city bureaucrat. See Also * Hengsha Court Gardens computers * Arie van Bruggen's computer Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution locations Category:Articles with Chinese script